The inventor is aware of search technology that generates search results based on certain keywords entered by a user as part of the search query.
However, due to homonymy and homography in natural languages, a search result based on a keyword search may include a substantial amount of non-relevant or marginally relevant information. For example, if the user searches for texts with the word “page” in the sense of “a man or boy employed as the personal attendant to a queen,” the user may receive a large number of non-relevant information where “page” refers to an Internet page, a page of a newspaper or magazine, a section of stored data, etc. This is likely to happen because those other senses of the word “page” are substantially more frequent.